AmericaxBurned Reader- I Don't Care
by roro0098
Summary: This was my very first story, and I first published this story on DA, but I decided to post it here as well. I'm really proud of this story so far, and I hope all of you like it. Please leave a review, it will help me out alot, and if you want to make a request, just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia , America, You
1. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 1

AmericaxBurned!Reader- I Don't Care Chp. 1

You were sitting in your homeroom class with your nose buried in a book, blocking out your loud, obnoxious classmates. None of your classmates talked to you or even tried to, but you were used to it at this point. All of your classmates avoided speaking to you because of what you looked like, and in all honesty, you didn't blame them. You see, you have beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair and amazing (e/c) eyes, and you had a nice body to match, but none of that mattered. It didn't matter because of what your skin looked like and what your voice sounded like. You had horrible scars covering your legs, arms, and face and your voice had become scratchy and you coughed a lot. You shuddered as you remembered the accident that gave you these scars and cough.

_Flashback:_

_ You were sleeping peacefully in your bed, until you heard the panicked voices of your parents. You slowly stirred in your bed, and you sniffed the air, wondering what that strange smell was. Once you were awake more, you realized that strange smell was smoke, and you shot up, looking around your room. There was smoke seeping in under the door. You screamed as you realized this meant your house was on fire. You jumped out of bed and ran to the door, pulling it open as fast as you could. The room was full of smoke, and you called your parents' names, trying to find them. "(f/n)!" Your head whipped around as you heard your mother's voice. you slowly made your way to where her voice had come from._

_ You found your mother kneeling on the floor next to your father, who appeared to have passed out because of the smoke. You put your hand on your mother's shoulder, and she jumped a bit, but calmed after she realized it was you. Your eyes were stinging because of the smoke and it hurt to speak as you said," Mom, we have to get out of here!" She shook her head sadly and said," We can't, the door is blocked." You stood there shocked as your mom pulled you down into an embrace and started singing, trying to calm you down as you cried, thinking you were going to die. Her voice soon lulled you to sleep, and the last words you heard were, "I love you, (f/n)."_

_End Flashback:_

A tear slipped down your cheek at the memory of your parents. It was a miracle, the doctors had said. You had barely survived the fire that destroyed your house and killed your parents. You only survived because of the way your mother had been holding you. Her body protected you from the fire long enough for firemen to put the bulk of the flames out, and pull you to safety. Even though you were alive, your parents had both died due to burns and smoke inhalation. The majority of your body had been burned terribly, leaving behind horrible scars all over your once flawless (s/c) skin. The smoke you inhaled damaged your lungs and throat, causing you to cough a lot, and left your voice sounding scratchy and raspy.

This had happened the summer before your first year in high school, and by the time high school came, you had recovered enough to attend. The first day of school was awful. Every student and teacher stared at you as you walked by. Everyone avoided you like you were the plague, even those that you had called friends. They were all too afraid to approach you, and you were naturally shy, and embarrassed by your scars and voice, so you didn't try to talk to anyone. After that day, you always wore long sleeved hoodies and long pants, trying to cover as much skin as possible. You even put your hood up, and despite that being against dress code, teachers didn't tell you otherwise, knowing how badly you were scarred. Soon the students and teachers would hardly notice you except for the times when you coughed. Because of your cough and bad lungs, you were allowed to carry a water bottle with you, and you kept it in your purse. Teacher's never called on you, and you always presented oral speeches in private to avoid embarrassment. If you had a question you would write it down for the teacher, and that's also how you communicated to other students when you had to. You didn't mind though, it hurt to speak too long and you were embarrassed by your voice, so you refrained from speaking. That's how your school life was and still is, even though you were in your junior year of high school.

You weren't bullied too much, because most people were too afraid to even approach you, but you did hear an insult here and there, but you never cared too much. As long as you weren't hurt physically you were fine. You didn't mind being ignored by everyone, as long as you had a book to read and you didn't have to speak you were content with your life. Today was no different as you sat in homeroom with a book in hand. At least it was normal until your teacher came into the classroom and stood in front of the class.

Mr. Lloyd( a/n-my teacher's name) clapped his hands and called out," Everyone have a seat!" The students slowly made their way to their desks. Satisfied that everyone was sitting Mr. Lloyd clapped again, gaining everyone's attention." Class, we have a new student who will be joining our class today." He opened the door and gestured for the new student to come in. No one came in, and your classmates began to whisper amongst themselves. You looked at the door confused,_'_ _Maybe the new kid got lost?' _You didn't think that too long as a voice called out," ALFRED F. JONES, THE HERO, HAS ARRIVED!"

a/n- I listened to this song when I got the idea for a story like this- Link


	2. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 2

AmericaxBurned!Reader- I Don't Care Chp. 2

Everyone in your class stared at the door, waiting to see the owner of the voice. Then suddenly a boy jumped through the door, put his hands on his hips, and stuck a " heroic" pose. All eyes were on the boy, until everyone broke into laughter, and you couldn't help but giggle silently at the new kid. You looked at the boy, and you were surprised at how cute he looked. He had sandy colored hair, with a stubborn cowlick sticking up, he had a nicely built body, and the most beautiful baby blue eyes that sparkled behind his silver glasses. He was wearing denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and an old, leather bomber jacket. You couldn't help but stare, and soon every other girl in the room was either staring at him, giggling, or checking their make-up. Then the new boy put something to his mouth, and you realized he was holding a breakfast sandwich from McDonald's.

Mr. Lloyd noticed this and said," Can you please throw that away and introduce yourself to the class?" The new boy shrugged and wrapped the rest of the sandwich in the wrapper and tossed in the trash, then turned to his new classmates. He smiled and said," Yo, so my name's Alfred F. Jones, but you probably know that-" the class was filled with giggles at the memory of the boy's interesting entrance, "and I just moved here. Oh, and by the way, I'm a hero, so if you need help just ask me." He flashed another smile as Mr. Lloyd sighed," Okay "Mister Hero" you'll be sitting by (f/n), raise your hand (f/n)."

You looked at Mr. Lloyd surprised and slowly raised your hand, taking note of the glares you had received from the girl's in your class, and you sighed. You had just lowered your hand when Mr. Lloyd spoke again," (f/n) will also show you the way to your classes after announcements." You and everyone in your class looked at Mr. Lloyd, surprised he had chosen you for this task. You were about to protest when Alfred sat in the seat next to you and looked at you. He smiled a big, goofy grin and held his hand out saying," So your name's (f/n), nice to meet you."

You looked at his hand and gently took it, shaking it gently, doing your best to keep your hand hidden in your sleeve . After dropping your hand he asked," Why do you have your hood up, I can't see your face?" You grabbed a pen and paper and you were about to write a respond, until he asked," What are you doing?" You sighed, slightly annoyed, and wrote out a response.

" It's nice to meet you too Alfred, my hood is up because I like having it up." You decided to hide the fact that you were scarred, because you thought ' Maybe if he doesn't know what I look like, he'll actually like me.' You continued writing" I'm writing because I prefer not speaking, sorry if that bothers you." You handed the paper to a very confused Alfred. He read it over and smiled," Don't worry, if you don't like talking, you don't have to." You smiled , but he couldn't see it since your face was hidden. "So-" Alfred was about to say something when the announcements came on.

As announcements ended, Alfred looked at you and said," As I was saying, you're my tour guide, right?" You nodded, grabbed your books and purse, and stood up. You motioned for him to do the same and walked out the door, and stood outside waiting for him. As you waited you pulled out a pen and paper again, and wrote," Let me see your schedule." When Alfred walked out the door you handed him the paper, and after reading it he handed you his schedule and the paper. You looked at his schedule and saw that you had a few classes together. You wrote this down," Looks like we have third, fourth, and sixth period* and lunch together." He smiled and said," Well, at least I already have a friend in a few classes."

You looked at him surprised ' He said "friend" right?' You wrote this question down and handed him the paper. He looked at it confused then Looked at you saying," Well of course we're friends, unless you don't want to be my friend." You shook your head and he laughed," Good, now how 'bout we start the tour?" You nodded and he said," Then lead the way tour guide, onwards!" You couldn't help but laugh at his silliness, causing you to cough. Alfred looked at you worried, as you pulled your water bottle out and drank some water.

He asked you if you were okay and you waved a hand dismissively, and wrote down," Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's start with the tour, okay?" He read your response and nodded, but it was obvious he was still worried for you. He handed you the paper and as he did your sleeve pulled up. You quickly pulled it down and began to walk away, gesturing for Alfred to follow you. He looked confused at your actions, but followed you regardless as you led him to his first period class.


	3. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 3

AmericaxBurned!Reader- I Don't Care Chp. 3

You and led Alfred to the math hallway* and brought him to his first period class, algebra II, and stopped in front of the door. You wrote out," This is your first perod classroom." You handed Alfred the paper, and after reading he nodded then looked at you.

"Do you know if this class is hard or if the teacher is nice or not?" You nodded and wrote out a response, seeing as you had already taken Algebra II. " The class itself is pretty simple, and even if your not good with math, it's not hard if you get the hang of it. The teacher is really nice and helpful. She was one of my favourite teachers last year. Come on I'll show you your next class." After handing him the paper, you started walking to his secong period class. After reading the paper Alfred caught up with saying," So you already passed the class?" You nodded and he continued," Yeah, well, I have to retake the class because...um...I'm not exactly" good" with math." He rubbed his neck sheepishly and you giggled silently before writing," Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it, and if you want I could help you out sometime, I'm really good with math(a/n- sorry if you hate math, but it fit in the story)"

You handed him the paper, and after reading it he smiled and asked," Really?" You nodded and he laughed a loud, obnoxious laugh that made you jump. "Thanks alot, you know you're really nice (f/n)." You blushed and wrote down," No problem, anything for a friend." You were happy you could call Alfred a friend, and continued writing," Here's your second period class." You'd just arrived at his class and handed him the paper. He smiled and said," Since we share the next two periods could you explain how they are?"

You nodded and began writing," Okay, so third period is literature and it is really easy, but the teacher is a little uptight. Fourth period is physics, and it's hard for me because I'm bad with science but the other kids say it's simple, and the teacher is nice, but he over reacts alot." Handing him the paper you led him to third period, and he laughed as he read the paper. " Dude, if your not good with science , I can totally help you out." You looked at him surprised, because he really didn't seem like the science type. Almost like he knew what you were thinking he said," I know I don't look like it, but I'm actually really into science."

You smiled and wrote down," Thanks, I just might take you up on that offer. Okay, so here's third period, and down at the end of the middle hallway** is fourth period." You handed him the paper and pointed to the fourth period classroom. He nodded and you began leading him to his fifth period class. When you got there you wrote down," I don't have this teacher but from what I hear he's really strict, but nice at the same time." He nodded as he read the paper and you started walking towards the cafeteria.

When you got there you wrote down," Here's the cafeteria, you line up over there, get your food there, and you pay there." Handing him the paper you pointed to each place in turn and he nodded then asked," Do they have hamburgers?" You nodded and wrote down," Yeah, and even though I don't eat them I hear there really good, for school food." He smiled and laughed as he read the paper and said," Great, because I am in LOVE with hamburgers, but you probably can't tell because of my awesome body." He struck a pose and made a silly face, and you let out a raspy laugh before you could stop yourself. You slapped a hand over your mouth, hoping he hadn't heard you, but by the confused look on his face, he had.

" Are you okay, you aren't sick, are you? You shook your head and began walking towards his next class hoping he would drop the subject, but he didn't. He said," Are you sure, it sounded like you have a bad throat." You shook your head again and wrote down," No, I'm fine, honestly, can we just forget it." He read the paper and hesitated before nodding and saying," Sure" You sighed in relief and thought,' That was close, I can't let him know what I sound like, or he'll avoid me like everyone else.'

You reached the sixth period classroom that you would share woth him and wrote," This is sixth period. The teacher is really nice, but he can get a little awkward at times, and the class itself is kind of hard, but once you get in the swing of things, it's not so bad." Alfred smiled and you started walking towards his last two classes. His seventh period class was pretty far from the last class, so you walked in silence for two minutes. He broke the silence by saying," You know, I think this is the longest I've ever been quiet in school." You looked down, embarrased, wishing your voice didn't sound so bad so you could actually have a conversation with Alfred. He noticed how sad you seemed and spoke up," Oh, no! I didn't mean it as a bad thing, it's actually kinda nice, being with a girl who isn't trying to get in my pants the whole time I'm with her." You were surprised at his coice of words, but you calmed down when you realized he didn't mind the fact that you didn't speak. You wrote ,"Thanks, for being okay with me not talking." He read the paper and smiled, laughing that obnoxious laugh of his," No problem!"

You reached his seventh period class and wrote down," Here's your seventh period class, and down there is your eighth period class. I don't have these classes, but I hear that both of teachers are strict, but like to joke from time to time, and the classes are simple enough." Handing Alfred the paper you pointed down the hall to his eighth period class, then you turned back to him. He smiled at you and said," Thanks for showing me around, you were a great tour guide-" you smiled at the compliment as Alfred let out a long sigh," But now we have to go to class and I really, really don't want to." He pouted just like a little kid and you giggle silently.

He said," So ( f/n) can I s-" but he was cut off as you started coughing. He looked at you worriedly as you pulled out your water bottle and started drinking, still coughing in between sips. He was about to say something when the bell rang, and students poured out of their homerooms. Still coughing slightly you quickly wrote down," See you in third period." You handed him the paper and started walking to first period. Alfred looked at your note worriedly then looked up ,watching you with a sad expression as you dissapeared in the sea of students.


	4. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 4

AmericaxReader- I Don't Care Chp. 4

WARNING- Cutting is mentioned, if you don't like, don't read!

After walking away from Alfred you took a quick glance back at him and saw that he was looking at your note with a worried expression. You smiled slightly thinking,' He's actually worried about me.' You were happy that someone actually cared about you enough to worry, because after the "incident" no one cared about you, they just avoided you. Still happy you walked into first period and sat down. You sat in the back, just like you did in every class, where no one else sat.

You pulled out your book, planning on getting some of it read before class started when you heard a quiet voice ask," Is anyone sitting here?" You looked up, surprised that someone was speaking to you, and saw a boy standing in front of you. He had light blonde hair with a strange curl drooping in front of his face and blue eyes that almost looked violet, hidden behind silver rimmed glasses. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front and in his arms he was holding a...polar bear?

You stared at the bear for a second before remembering the boy's question. You nodded and gestured for him to sit. He said a quick, quiet thank you and situated himself and the bear in the desk then pulled a pencil out of his pocket. You looked at him and thought,' Another new kid? Maybe he'd be my friend too.' Deciding to try and make two friends in one day you wrote down," Are you new to(s/n)?" You put the paper on his desk and he looked at it confused, but he read it anyway. He turned to you before quietly saying," Yes I am, I just moved here. My name's Matthew Williams, and you are?"

You took the paper off his desk and wrote out a response," My name is (f/n)(l/n), nice to meet you." You handed him the paper and said," Nice to meet you too (f/n)...um... can I ask why you're writing your answers?" You took the paper back and wrote," I don't like speaking, sorry if that bothers you." You handed him the paper and after reading it he smiled at you and said," Don't worry, I don't mind." You smiled then wrote down" Can I see your schedule?" After reading your note he nodded and handed you his schedule. You scanned his schedule and smiled, then you wrote down," Looks like we have first and eighth period and lunch together." You handed him the paper and his schedule and he smiled. He was about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher began class.

==Timeskip==

Class was over and you were picking your books up when Matthew asked you," Hey (f/n), do you think we can sit together at lunch?" You smiled and wrote down," I'd like that, see you then." You handed him the paper and after reading it he said," Great, see you at lunch." You waved to him before heading to second period.

==Timeskip==

Second period went by quickly and you were on your way to third period when you heard a voice call out," Hey (f/n)!" You turned around and saw Alfred walking toward you. You waved and slowed down to let him catch up with you. When he did you started walking again and he asked," So, how has your morning been so far?" You shook your hand meaning "So-So" but you stopped when your sleeve pulled up. You quickly shook your arm to shake your sleeve down. Alfred noticed this and asked," Is something wrong with your wrist?" You shook your head as you walked into class. You sat down and Alfred sat in the desk next to you.

He looked at you and said," Are you sure, this morning you pulled your sleeve down really fast like you were trying to...hide something..." He trailed off and you looked at him worriedly before he suddenly shouted," Oh my God! Please tell me you don't cut-" you looked at him surprised as he grabbed your wrists and started shaking your arms. He continued saying," Why, why would you do it?! There are other options! You could get help, you could, Oh! I know, you can-" He stopped talking when you pulled your wrists from his hands and smacked him upside the head, hoping to shut him up. You succeeded and as he moaned you wrote down," ALFRED! I do NOT cut! I just like my privacy okay? You don't have to worry about me cutting anyways. I'm not stupid enough to do that(a/n- If any of you readers do cut, I'm not trying to insult you!)"

You handed Alfred the paper and after reading it he sighed and said," Do you promise you're not cutting?" You nodded and wrote down," Yes, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." You handed him the paper and he said," Okay, I believe you." You smiled when he asked," Why did you hit me?" You wrote down," Sorry, you were freaking out and I couldn't think of a way to make you stop." He read your response and smiled sheepishly," Yeah...sorry for freaking out, I was just worried about you." You blushed and wrote down, "Thanks Alfred." He read your writing and laughed before saying," No problem, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't worry about my friends?" He smiled a goofy grin that made you giggle as the bell rang and class began.


	5. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 5

AmericaxBurned!Reader- I Don't Care Chp. 5

The bell rang signaling the end of class, and you stood up, grabbing your books and purse. Alfred was talking to the teacher and you figured you should wait for him so you walked out the door and leaned against the wall. You wrote down," Want to walk together?" and waited for Alfred. When he walked out you tapped his shoulder and handed him the note. After reading it Alfred smiled and said," Sure, thanks for waiting for me." When you got to fourth period you wrote down," What were you talking to the teacher about?" After reading the paper Alfred said," Nothing much, just some make up work." You nodded, realizing that he would have make up work, seeing how he came to school a month after it started. You were going to ask him about it, but the bell rang and class started.

After class you wrote down," Do you want to sit together at lunch?" You handed the note to Alfred and waited. After reading it he smiled and said," Sure, but is it okay if my brother joins us?" You nodded and wrote down," Okay, see you at lunch!" and after handing him the note you waved and walked out and headed to your next class.

==Timeskip==

You had just gotten lunch and you sat at "your" table in the corner of the cafeteria. You were excited, because for the first years, you were actually going to have other kids to talk to at lunch. You smiled at the thought and looked around for Alfred. A few minutes later you saw him and you waved to catch his attention. He smiled and waved back, then turned around and spoke to someone you couldn't see. You were confused for a second, then you remembered his brother was going to join you. Alfred came over and set his tray down saying," Hey (f/n)!" You waved in greeting and wrote down," Where's your brother?" He read the paper and smiled saying," He'll be here in a second." You nodded and you were going to look for Matthew, but when you looked up, he was already walking to your table.

He sat down and said," Hi (f/n)." You waved and wrote down," Hi Matthew." You handed him the paper and looked over at Alfred, who had a surprised look on his face. He asked," (f/n), you know my brother?" You looked at him, surprised, and wrote down," Matthew's your brother?" After reading he nodded and threw an arm around Matthew's shoulders saying," Yep, we're twins!" He emphasized this by shaking Matthew, who looked slightly annoyed, and saying," Even though we're not identical, we do look a lot alike, right?"

You looked at both boys and nodded, seeing the similarities in their looks, and wrote down," Yeah, a little bit." He smiled after reading your note and laughed. You started "talking" about all sorts of random things, from how your day was to your favorite books. Suddenly you remembered something you wanted to ask Alfred earlier and you wrote down," Why did you guys come to school a month after it started?" You handed Alfred the paper and after reading he looked at you and said," Well, we did plan on coming on time, but some stuff happened and we couldn't get moved in before school started. "You nodded in understanding and went back to eating your lunch, but looked up when Matthew said your name. He looked at you and said," Do you think we could meet up this weekend and have you show us around town?" You nodded and wrote down," Sure, no problem."

He smiled and said thanked you. The bell rang and lunch ended. Matthew got up and said," See you eighth period (f/n)." You nodded and waved to him as he walked away. You got up and went to throw away your food, and Alfred followed you saying, "Can we walk together?" You nodded and you began walking to class with him. When you got to the classroom you sat down and Alfred sat next you. You made small "talk" with him until class started.

==Timeskip==

At the end of class Alfred asked you," Hey (f/n) do you have a cellphone?" You looked at him and nodded. He smiled and said," Great, then can I have your number?" You were happy he couldn't see your face, because you were blushing a bright red. You'd never had a boy ask for your number, even though Alfred was asking as a friend, you couldn't help but blush. You nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, and after writing your number down you handed it to him. He smiled and said," Awesome, I'll text you later, bye!" With that said he walked out of class, and you were smiling like an idiot. You walked out and headed to your next class.

==Timeskip==

You walked into eighth period and saw that Matthew was already there. You sat next to him and he smiled saying," Hey (f/n)." You gave him a small wave and "talked" to him before class started.

==Timeskip==

At the end of class Matthew asked," (f/n), can I have your number?" You smiled and nodded, writing your number down and handing it to him. He smiled and said," Thanks, I'll talk to you later. See you!" You waved to him as he left and you walked to your locker. For the first time in a long time you were really happy, because you finally had something to look forward to at school. That something being your two new friends. You grabbed your books from your locker and headed to your bus. You sat down in the front of the bus where no one else sat.

A few minutes later you were stepping out of the bus and walking to your small apartment. After your house burned down, you had nowhere to go. You got in touch with your grandparents, who were very wealthy, and asked them for help. They didn't live close enough for you to move in with them and go to the same school, but they didn't want to go through the trouble of having you transfer schools. So they decided to rent in apartment for you to live in, and paid for it, and even after you got a job at a local McDonald's, they still helped you pay for the apartment.

That's right, you had a job, because your grandparents only agreed to help you out if you had a job. You didn't mind working, you actually enjoyed it. You worked at the drive thru window, delivering the food to the customers. You liked your job because you didn't have to say much except, "Have a nice day!" and you could manage that without being too embarrassed by your voice. The only bad part of your job is your boss wouldn't let you wear a hoodie, even though you were embarrassed by how you looked. Your co-workers got used to how you looked, somewhat, and didn't bother you, and since customers only saw you for a minute or so, their stares didn't last too long. You worked from five to nine, Monday through Thursday, so you had enough time to do your homework and relax a bit before work.

You walked into your apartment and slipped out of your shoes, and walked back to your bedroom. You threw your backpack on your bed and turned your radio to (f/r/s).You took your hoodie off, revealing the (f/c) tank top you had on underneath it. You sat down on your bed, pulled out your books and started doing your homework.

You were humming along to a song on the radio when suddenly you heard your phone vibrating in your purse. You were surprised for a second until you remembered that Alfred and Matthew were going to text you. You pulled your phone out and opened it, and you noticed you had two messages. You opened them and read them.

Unknown: Hey (f/n)!

Unknown: Btw, this is Alfred!

(a/n- This is how I'm going to write when the characters are texting, sorry if it bothers you!)

You put Alfred's number in your contacts then replied to his message.

You: Hi Al!

Alfred: Hey! Why'd you call me "Al"?

You: Cause it's shorter, and I think it fits you

Alfred: Wow! I guess it does! But from now on I'm gonna call you (nickname)!

You: Fine, so what r u doing'?

Alfred: Nothing much, u?

You: homework

Alfred: Boo! hw's no fun.

You: Well no, but it has to be done

Alfred: yeah, yeah

==Timeskip==

You: sry Al, but I have 2 finish my hw

Alfred: ok, see u 2morow!

You: bye!

With that sent you set your phone down and got back to your work. Suddenly your favorite song (f/s) came on the radio. You smiled and put your pencil down, then you jumped off the bed and started dancing around your room. You were still dancing when you heard your phone buzz. You made a quick mental note to change your phone off vibrate and set an actual ringtone. You noticed that it was another unknown sender, and knew it must be Matthew. You looked at the message and saw that it was Matthew. You put his number in your contacts and sent a text back.

Matthew: What r u doing?

You: I was dancing to my fav song

Matthew: realy?

You: Yep! so wat r u doing Mattie?

Matthew:" Mattie"?

You: What? I think it fits u!

Matthew: oh

==Timeskip==

You looked at the clock and realized you had to get ready for work.

You: Mattie, I've got to go

Matthew: kay, see you at school!

You: See you!

You set your phone down and smiled. You had a lot of fun talking to Alfred and Matthew, and you were really excited to see them tomorrow. You got ready for work, and as you were putting your uniform on you realized you hadn't finished your homework. Oh well! You didn't really care too much, since there wasn't that much left anyway, and you shrugged and left for work.

==Timeskip==

You got back from work and went to finish your homework. You finished it in a few minutes and put it in your backpack, then you changed into a pair a sweatpants and a t-shirt. You got into bed and smiled. For the first time you couldn't wait to go to school. You were just so happy that you had friends, and you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	6. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 6

AmericaxBurned!Reader- I Don't Care Chp. 6

The weekend came in no time, and you were on your way to meet Alfred and Matthew. You had agreed to spend Saturday with them, showing them around town. The first place you planned on showing them was a small park that was just down the road from your school. The park had a beautiful flower garden that you loved to visit, and you hoped the boys would like it. As you walked towards the park you thought about the past week. You spent a lot of time with your two new friends and you found out a lot about them. Matthew was calm, quiet, and basically invisible to everyone at school besides you and his brother, and you quickly became best friends. Alfred was loud, obnoxious, and the most popular guy at school. You see, with his friendly attitude he had already made a lot of friends, and with his good looks, he had almost every girl wanting him.

You were one of these girls, but unlike the others, you liked Alfred for his personality. You sighed sadly, knowing that there was no chance he would like you, when he had so many pretty girls to choose from. You walked along the sidewalk, turning around when you heard a voice calling your name. You saw Alfred running towards you, with Matthew not far behind him. You waved to them and waited for them to catch up to you. When they did you turned around and started walking, gesturing for them to follow you. Alfred asked you," So (f/n), what's the first thing on our trip around town?" You pulled out your phone and sent him and Matthew your reply," Well, this park is the first place I wanted to show you." After reading the text Matthew asked," Why was this park the first place you wanted to show us?"

You pointed towards the flower garden and sent them a text saying," I wanted to show you the flower garden. I love the smell and beauty of the flowers, and I always come here when I'm sad. I hope you like them." After reading the text Matthew smiled and said," I like them." You nodded and sent him a text saying, "Great!" Then you turned to see Alfred's reaction, and you saw him grinning like an idiot as he said," This place is awesome!" He then proceeded to run from flower to flower, smelling each in turn. Matthew sighed and you shook with silent laughter as you both watched Alfred go from flower to flower. You were going to stop him, but you froze when he let out a loud screech. You and Matthew stared at him as he started slapping the air around him, screaming," There's a bee! Oh my God, it's going to sting me!" Matthew face palmed, you doubled over in silent laughter, and Alfred ran around in circles screaming his head off.

=Mini Timeskip=

After fifteen minutes, you and Matthew managed to calm Alfred down, after convincing him that the bee was gone. Afterwards you sat down on a park bench and gestured for Matthew and Alfred to join you. Once they sat down you "talked" to them for a few minutes before asking," Ready for the next place?" They both nodded and you stood up, and after brushing yourself off you started walking towards your next destination. Alfred looked at you and said," So, where are we going?" You sent him a text saying," We're going to a café in downtown." After reading it he nodded his head before saying," Is their food any good?" You sent him an answer," Yes, their food is delicious, but we aren't eating there." He moaned and said," Why can't we eat there?" You giggled and replied," Because we're going to eat later." He moaned again before saying," But I'm hungry!" Matthew sighed and said," Yeah, but you're always hungry." You nodded in agreement and kept walking to the café, despite Alfred's complaints.

==Timeskip==

You entered the café and sat in a booth, Alfred sitting beside you and Matthew sitting on the opposite side. You blushed slightly, but shook your head before sending them a text that said," Get any drink you want, all of them are delicious." They nodded before looking at their menus, while you waited for the waitress. Alfred gave you a confused look and said," Aren't you going to get something?" You nodded and gestured for him to keep looking at the menu. After a minute or two the waitress, Briar*, came over and gave you a surprised look saying," You're not by yourself today, (f/n)!?" You see, she was your neighbor before the accident, and even after finding out what you look and sound like now, she still treated you the same as before.

You nodded and she smiled brightly saying," Good for you! I was worried that you were getting lonely, since you haven't had friends since the accident." You looked away, hoping Alfred and Matthew missed the "accident" part, but judging by the looks on their faces, they had. "What's she-"They were cut off as Briar asked for your orders. Still looking at you they gave her their orders and she turned to you saying," The usual?" You nodded and she walked away. Alfred and Matthew were still staring at you and Matthew said," What accident was she talking about?" You shook you head and sent him a text saying," It doesn't matter." You didn't want them to find out about the accident, because if they did they'd want to see your scars, then they'd leave you like everyone else. Alfred placed a hand on your shoulder saying," You can tell us, you know that right?" You shook your head again and sent a text saying," Please, just drop it."

They both gave you a worried look before nodding hesitantly , than you sat in an awkward silence until Briar brought your drinks out. She placed your usual drink, (f/d) in front of you, a maple shake in front of Matthew, and a chocolate shake in front of Alfred. As soon as they took a sip, the "accident" was forgotten as they both grinned excitedly. They both started praising the drinks while you giggled. You and the boys paid the bill and you walked out. You began walking to your next destination and sent Alfred a text saying," Don't worry Al, you can eat soon." He cheered and fist bumped before running circles around you and Matthew. You and Matthew sighed before walking away, with him screaming," Hey, don't leave me!"

==Timeskip==

You led the boys to Mack's, the local burger shop, and sat down. You sent Matthew a text saying," Sorry, I know you aren't a big fan of burgers." He nodded in understanding before saying," No, it's fine." Suddenly, a big man in an apron came up to the table, slamming his fist down. Matthew and Alfred jumped in surprise, while you giggled and stood up to hug the man. He was Mack, the owner and chef of Mack's, and he was a good friend of yours. He was actually a friend of the family, and he'd always been protective of you, even more so after your parents died. He smiled and said," How are you doing?" You gave him a thumbs up, then you leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

You sat back down, and you looked up to see Matthew and Alfred staring at you with bewildered expressions. You tilted your head questioningly as Alfred said," Y-you know that huge guy?" You raised an eyebrow before texting him," Yep, he's a friend of the family." They stared at you a moment longer before Matthew asked," So, anyways, what did you tell him?" You texted him," Our orders." Both boys were about to protest when Mack came out with three plates of food. He set a huge burger and fries in front of Alfred, a plate of pancakes drowned in syrup in front of Matthew, and a plate of (f/f) in front of you. They didn't hesitate, and they started to wolf down their plates of food, well Alfred more so than Matthew.

You smiled and texted them," So, how is it?" Matthew looked up at you and grinned saying," Amazing! But, Isn't this a burger shop?" You nodded before replying," Yes, but like I said, Mack's a family friend, so he made an exception." He nodded and continued eating his pancakes while Alfred said," Oh my God! These are so friggin' good! Thank you so much for bringing us here! "You smiled and texted him," No problem! But, this is our last stop for the day." He gave you a disappointed look before saying," But…why?" You sighed and replied," Sorry, there's not much to see in this town." He nodded sadly and continued eating his burger.

==Timeskip==

You waved to Mack as you left the Burger shop, then you turned to Alfred and Matthew. You texted them," Okay, tour's over guys!" You were about to say goodbye when Alfred asked," How far away is your place?" You tilted your head in confusion before replying," Not too far, why?" He gave you his heroic smile before saying, "Well, what kind of hero would I be if I let you walk home alone?" You weren't sure how to answer when he suddenly took your hand and said," Lead the way!" You blushed and looked at your hands together, then you slowly pulled him in the direction of your apartment. You turned to wave goodbye to Matthew, who sighed and waved back before walking away. You arrived at your apartment and you went to text Alfred ,but you looked up and saw that he wasn't there. You suddenly heard a loud knocking and you turned towards the noise and saw Alfred banging on your door.

You raced over and grabbed his hand, and he looked at you with a confused expression. He said," Aren't your parents here, I want to meet them." You went rigid for a second before texting him," No, they aren't here." He was about to question this when you suddenly unlocked the door and pulled it open. You ran in, quickly waving to him, then slamming the door shut. You texted him saying," Bye Al! See you at school!" You then raced to your room and fell onto your bed. You hoped Alfred didn't think you were weird now, but you were too worried about earlier. You knew one day Alfred and Matthew would ask about the accident again, and you knew you couldn't lie to them forever. You sighed and figured you would try and keep it secret for a while longer, but you promised yourself you would tell them eventually. Because what friendship is built on lies? You just hoped you wouldn't have to tell them too soon, and with that thought you got up and got ready for bed.


	7. AmericaxBurned Reader- Chp 7

AmericaxBurned!Reader – I Don't Care Chp. 7

You were on your way to work, and as you walked along the sidewalk you thought about the past few weeks. Not much had happened since you showed Alfred and Matthew around town, only a few things here and there. You met their younger brother, Peter, who didn't mind your silence, and they told you about their older brother attending college in England. You had been helping Alfred with his algebra homework, and in return he helped you with physics. The biggest event of the past few weeks was Matthew getting a girlfriend. You giggled and shook your head at the memory of the day Matthew had told you and Alfred about his girlfriend.

FLASHBACK:

You and Alfred were sitting in his living room, working on physics homework when you heard someone knocking on the front door. Alfred got up to answer it as you kept working on the problems in front of you. You were writing an answer down when you heard Alfred say," Hey, what are you doing here?" You turned your head to see who was at the door, and you were surprised to see it was someone you knew. She was Francine Bonnefoy, a girl that went to school with you. She had beautiful, dirty blonde hair tied in a French knot, strange violet eyes, and a French accent. She walked in, wearing a light blue tank top, violet skirt, and brown boots. She turned to Alfred and said," Is Matthew 'ere? He said I should meet 'im at 'is house. Oh, bonjour (f/n)." She waved at you and you waved back in greeting, then she turned to Alfred, waiting for his answer. He stared at her in shock for a few seconds before saying," Yeah, he's here, but can I ask why you're meeting Matthew?" She was about to answer him when Matthew walked in and said," Francine, you're early. I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour." He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and she kissed him on the cheek before saying," Sorry, my dad 'ad to go to work, so he dropped me off early."

At this point, you and Alfred were staring at them, mouths wide open. Alfred was the first to speak, saying," Um…would you mind telling us what's going on?" Matthew blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly as he said," Oh, I haven't told you guys yet? Francine's my girlfriend." You gasped in shock, unable to believe that Matthew, being as shy as he is, was able to ask a girl out. Obviously, Alfred was thinking the same thing, as he pulled Matthew into the next room saying," Time for a brother to brother talk!"

You and Francine stared after them, before she came over and sat next you. You put your homework down and turned to her, and you said," So, how did Matthew ask you out?" You weren't afraid to speak to her, because you knew she wouldn't be surprised by your voice, since she had known about the accident. She smiled at you and said," Actually, I'm the one who asked 'im out." You looked at her with a confused expression, and you asked," How did that happen?" You coughed a little, and she waited for you to stop before saying," Well, it was after I was partnered with 'im on a project. The whole time, he was too shy to say much, and I thought it was so adorable and cute. So after we were finished with the project, I wanted to 'ang out with 'im more, so I asked 'im out. He was really surprised at first, but he said yes. After a few dates, he asked me to be 'is girlfriend, and I said yes."

She smiled at the memory, and you giggled at the thought of Matthew being on a date, until you said," Um…no offense, but he's not exactly…your type." You were referring to the fact that Francine was a bit of a player, and she knew that as she said," Yeah, but I kind of wanted a change of pace, and I'm glad I did. Matthew's by far the best boyfriend I've 'ad, and I wouldn't want it any other way." You smiled and said," Well, congrats then. You know, I was wondering why Matthew's been so happy the past few weeks, now I know why." She laughed and smiled at you before she asked," You're Matthew's best friend, right?" You nodded and she continued," Well then, would you like to 'ang out sometime?" You looked at her, surprised that she had asked you that, and you said," A-are you sure?" She giggled and nodded, saying," Yes, me 'anging out with you would make Matthew really 'appy, and I'd really like to get to know you better." You were still surprised, but you nodded and said," Um…sure, sounds great." She giggled and said," Great, can I have your number?" Just as you finished trading numbers, the boys walked in.

Matthew was blushing terribly, and Alfred was grinning like an idiot. Francine got up and walked over to Matthew as he said," A-are you ready to go?" She nodded and they went to leave, but she turned to you and said," I'll text you soon so we can hang out." You nodded and waved to them as they left, and Alfred joined you on the couch. You turned to him and you almost spoke, but you stopped yourself just in time, and you wrote down," So, what did you and Matthew talk about?" He laughed as he read your question and he said," Don't worry about it, just guy stuff. Anyways, what were you and Francine doing?" He looked around for a second and asked," Hey, where's the paper you used to talk to her?" You rubbed your neck sheepishly as you wrote down," There isn't one." He stared at your answer and said," What do you mean…there isn't…a…paper…" As the realization hit him, he jumped up and yelled," Oh my God! You were talking to her, using your voice?!" You nodded as he started freaking out, and you sighed, knowing he wasn't calming down any time soon.

END OF FLASHBACK:

You sighed as you remembered how long it took to calm Alfred down, and when you did you told him you didn't mind talking to Francine. When he asked why, you told him it was a girl thing. Luckily, the mention of a "girl thing" made him stop talking about it, and you went back to work. Since then, you and Francine had hung out a lot, easily becoming good friends. She'd also introduced you to her two best friends, Carmen and Maria, and you'd started hanging out with them as well. They didn't care about your scars or voice, they thought they were just things that made you unique. You smiled as you walked into McDonald's, and you went to the window, ready to hand people their orders.

==Timeskip==

You went to grab the next order, but you stopped when you saw the size of the order. 'Seriously, who gets this much food?' There were six bags, the biggest order you'd seen in a long time, and you sighed as you grabbed two of the bags. You walked over to the window, opening saying," Here you go, there's still a few bags left." You reached out to hand the bags to the customer when they said," Thank you." You almost dropped the bags, because you recognized that voice. You looked out and saw Matthew sitting in a car, an arm stretched out to grab the bags. Francine was sitting next to him, and she had a look of surprise and worry as she stared at you, because she knew you hadn't told Matthew about you accident yet. You handed him the bags, and you went back for the others, trying to move quickly. You were just handing him the last bag when your manager came up behind you and said" (f/n), I need you to open a few more boxes of napkins." He walked away as you froze, staring at Matthew. He had a look of surprise and confusion on his face, and Francine was staring at you with a horrified expression. You all stared at one another until Matthew said," (f/n), is that really you?" You were about to lie to him, but you knew this was a good opportunity to tell him about the accident, so you said," Uh…yeah, it's me." He stared at you in pure confusion, when suddenly a car horn blared from behind him, making all of you jump. You quickly told him to pull into a parking spot, and then you asked a co-worker to cover for you.

As you walked over to his car, you were rubbing your hands together nervously. You weren't sure how he was going to handle this, and you were worried he wouldn't want to be friends with you after you talked to him. Matthew was leaning on the side of the car, and Francine was sitting on the curb with a worried expression. You walked over and sat down next to Francine, then you looked up at Matthew. He looked down at you for a few seconds, before asking," So…are you going to tell me what happened?" You nodded slowly, and then you started telling him about the accident.

You finished your story, and you looked up at him, waiting for him to get in the car and leave. But instead, he sat down next to you, and said," So, that's what the waitress was talking about when we went to the diner." You nodded and he continued," Well, now I know why you wear hoodies and don't talk." You nodded again and looked down, saying," If you don't want to be friends anymore, I'll understand." Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug saying," Of course I still want to be friends with you, you are my best friend after all. But…why didn't you tell me sooner?" You hugged him back, and as you pulled away you said," I thought you'd leave me just like everyone else." He tilted his head in confusion as he asked," What do you mean?" You shrugged your shoulders and said," Everyone left me when they saw what I looked like, and heard what I sounded like, even my friends." He sighed before he smiled at you, saying," Well, you don't have to worry about me leaving you, I like you for you, I don't care what you look or sound like."

You looked at him and smiled, asking," Really?" He nodded and you sighed in relief, before he asked ," Are you going to tell Alfred now?" You jumped and said," No!" He gave you a confused look as he said," But, why not?" You blushed a bright red and held your head in you r hands, and Francine took over, saying," She 'as a crush on him." Matthew looked down at you and asked," You do?" You nodded slightly and said," That's why I won't tell him." Matthew chuckled slightly before saying," You do realize he'll be your friend no matter what, right?" You nodded again and said," Yeah, I know, but if he finds out what I look like, he'll never go out with me." Matthew shook his head before saying," (f/n), you're a beautiful girl. You have gorgeous (h/c) hair, sparkling (e/c), and a wonderful personality . And besides, he already likes you, you know." Your blush grew brighter as you said," Yeah right."

He was about to say something when his phone rang, and he answered it. As he spoke to the person on the phone, you turned to Francine when she said," So, are you happy he knows?" You nodded and smiled before saying," The only bad part is my throat hurts now, but yeah, I am glad I told him." She giggled and said," You do realize you'll 'ave to tell Alfred sooner or later." You sighed and nodded sadly, when Matthew suddenly said," Well, looks like we have to go, Alfred's freaking out." He stood up, and after pulling you and Francine up, he got in the car. You walked over and asked," You won't tell him, will you?" He shook his head saying," No, I'll let you be the one to tell him." You sighed in relief before asking," By the way, I've never seen you here before, why'd you come today?" He looked at you and said," The McDonald's we usually go to is remodeling, so they're closed. We had to come here, since Alfred was throwing a tantrum." You giggled and said ," He would be the one to throw a tantrum over a Big Mac, anyway, I'll text you guys later."

They agreed and pulled away, and you waved to them as they drove out of the parking lot. You walked back inside, thinking about what had just happened. You were happy Matthew finally knew, but you were worried, because you'd have to tell Alfred soon. Then you remembered something Matthew said, about Alfred liking you too. You smiled at the thought, but you knew it was impossible, so you shook the thought away and got back to work.


End file.
